


A fool looks at the finger

by StarsMadeinHeaven



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, but cheesy is good, cheesy pick up lines, they deserve to watch the meteor shower together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsMadeinHeaven/pseuds/StarsMadeinHeaven
Summary: Kenny and Kyle watch the meteor shower together. Finally. Small one-shot.





	A fool looks at the finger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Townycod13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/gifts), [panaceaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panaceaa/gifts).



> This was actually meant as a companion piece to "Wanna bet?", but you don't have to read that first. It stands alone.  
> I'm going to be a little bit cheesy here, but I dedicate this to two wonderful writers, panaceaa and Townycod13, because they are amazing first, and they are the reason why I decided to start posting 2K fanfiction second. I got into the fandom almost by chance, but thanks to their constant support I am going to stay. So thank you for that.  
> These two dorks deserve to watch the meteor shower together. It's nothing fancy, but I hope you are going to enjoy it. :)

* * *

To say Kenny was excited would be a huge understatement. 

He was bouncing up and down with enthusiasm by the front door of the Broflovski’s household, waiting for Kyle to _finally_ climb down the stairs. A picnic blanket rolled up under his armpit, he wondered what else Kyle wanted to bring with him besides his perfect ass. He was taking his sweet time with it. For fuck’s sake. 

The meteor shower wasn’t going to wait for them. 

And at last!

Kyle appeared at the top of the stairs, fresh out of the shower, casually dressed and with his red hair neatly tucked under his green ushanka. 

Kenny wanted nothing more than rip that hat off Kyle’s head and run a hand through his red curls. He had recently discovered that the disheveled look suited Kyle more, but Kyle begged to differ. In fact, Kenny had tried to tell him he was gorgeous with or without his ushanka many times before they started dating, but Kyle still had trouble believing him. He really was, though, and Kyle climbing down the stairs was just further proof of it. Kenny couldn’t stop staring at Kyle slowly walking towards him. 

Why did it take him so long to see what was right in front of him all these years? 

Oh, yeah. He was an idiot, that’s why. 

Anyway. How come Kyle decided to make himself look nice before they left, Kenny had no clue. Sure, they had sweat a lot in the past two hours, but Kenny didn’t mind. It was actually nice to have Kyle’s scent all over him. Moreover, the meteor shower was more important. 

And then Kyle smiled, and Kenny decided that not even the meteor shower could beat _that_. If Kyle’s plan was to sweep him off his feet, he was doing a pretty good job at it. Knees weak, he couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Where to?” Kyle asked. 

“Stark’s Pond,” Kenny said. His voice cracked and Kenny had no idea why. “The sky’s clearer there.”

“Okay,” Kyle said. He patted his back pocket to make sure he had his keys with him, and Kenny followed his hands with his gaze. No one was home: Kyle’s parents were out partying, while Ike was out with his new girlfriend. It had been nice to have the house all for them for a while. 

Kenny wanted to tell Kyle that they should move in together one day, but kept his mouth shut. Kyle locked the door behind them, and they marched towards Stark’s pond in companionable silence. 

Someone was throwing a party two blocks away. The music was so loud they could even hear the lyrics, and Kenny suddenly got a feeling of déjà-vu. In his mind’s eye, he saw a younger Kyle walking side by side with him to Jewbilee Camp. Back then, the stars had been as bright as that night. Back then, their parents were out partying too while two little boys got into trouble and tried to free Moses. Hopefully, Kenny was not going to die by midnight this time around. He wanted to savor every moment by Kyle’s side. 

Skywards, a million of stars dotted the night sky, illuminating the dark pond underneath them. 

“The stars sure look nice tonight,” Kyle said, glancing up at the sky while they searched for a good spot where they could lie down. Kenny put the blanket down on the grown and looked up at Kyle’s silhouette standing out against the dark background of the little hill behind them. Kenny smirked. 

“If stars fall every time I think of you, the midnight sky will soon be empty,” Kenny said. Kyle’s attention snapped to him, and Kenny’s smirk deepened. 

“Really, Kenny?” Kyle said, rolling his eyes to the sky.

“Too cheesy, huh?” Kenny joked. “I can do better than that,” he said and cleared his throat. “Kyle, you’re like a black hole,” he announced. 

“Kenny,” Kyle warned him, narrowing his gaze. 

“You suck me up.” 

“Jesus Christ.” 

“I have another one! I’m a star. Wanna taste the Milky way?” 

“I already did,” Kyle said and his quick retort took Kenny totally aback. He stared at Kyle in shock, and Kyle smirked. As if there was nothing more amusing than shutting Kenny up. And he sure knew how to do it right. He had practiced a lot, after all, and Kenny loved it. 

Better yet, Kenny loved him. 

Kyle’s eyes were a mesmerizing green. The way they trained on his every movement; not judgmentally, but as if he wanted to have a glimpse into Kenny’s soul. Sitting up straight. Confident. Shaking slightly only when Kenny was just a breath away from him. Kenny wanted to kiss him right then and there, but there was a meteor shower they needed to watch and Kenny didn’t want to miss it. Not this time. 

Kenny reached up, grabbed Kyle’s shirt and pulled him abruptly down. Kyle cursed under his breath as they clumsily tumbled on the ground. Kenny wrapped his arms around him, and Kyle elbowed him violently, pointing an accusing finger against his chest. Their legs were tangled together, and Kenny didn’t want to let go.

“I’m going to bite your head off if you manhandle me one more time!” Kyle exclaimed. 

“There are other places I’ll rather have your mouth on,” Kenny suggested, but Kyle just groaned. 

“Kenny, I’m warning you.” 

“I’ll never get tired of holding you like this,” Kenny interrupted him, and Kyle finally shut up. Wordlessly, Kyle pushed him away, a little bit more gently this time, and moved so that they were lying side by side. Legs perfectly aligned, they turned their eyes to the sky.

Kenny felt Kyle’s hand next to his and he intertwined their fingers together. Kyle squeezed back, and the corner of his lips tugged upwards. Once again, Kenny wondered why it took them so long to sort it out. 

“Look!” Kyle exclaimed and pointed skywards. 

A light streaked across the black canvas that was the night. Then another. And another. They stared in awe at the beauty of it. Kyle’s mouth formed a small ‘o’. Kenny didn’t want to be the infamous fool that watched the finger instead of the sky, but he was. He slightly tilted his head to the side and studied the line of Kyle’s nose and lips, taking him in. 

“It’s wonderful,” Kyle whispered. 

Kenny was tempted to say that he was. It’s a wonder how Kyle could bring out the fool in him, so before he could say something stupid, he willed himself to gaze at the sky instead. They brushed shoulders while the meteor shower occurred above them. The shooting stars left a glowing trail behind them that lasted but a moment, but it lit up the sky. 

“I’m glad you asked me,” Kyle whispered, and Kenny’s breath caught when he realized that Kyle had been staring. Kyle’s hat was askew, and Kenny pulled himself up on his elbows to peer at him. 

“I’ll always ask you first,” Kenny said and Kyle shook his head in disbelief. Green eyes sparkled, and Kenny moved to take the hat off from Kyle’s head. He expected some kind of protest, but there was none. “May I use it as a pillow?” Kenny asked raising Kyle’s ushanka to eye-level. A bubble of laughter came out from Kyle’s throat. 

“You’re such an idiot.” 

“I’ll take it as a yes,” Kenny said and put Kyle’s hat on the ground. Kyle’s gaze was on him and Kenny didn’t fight against the urge to brush a strand of hair away from Kyle’s forehead. He wanted to do more than that. He wanted to whoop through the grassland and hear Kyle laugh again. 

He laid down next to him instead, using Kyle’s ushanka as a pillow. It was not soft enough, but it smelt like Kyle, so it was perfect. The sky was brimming with light. 

“Do you think we could wish upon a star, or it doesn’t work when there are too many of them?” Kenny asked. Kyle snorted, and Kenny felt electrical sparks running through his spine. 

“What do you mean exactly?” 

“Isn’t it a bit like cheating?” Kenny explained. “It has meaning when there’s only one. You have to think carefully about what you are going to ask, plus you gotta be quick, because it may be your only chance, you know? But what if there’s lot of them?” 

“Stan would say that you get to make more wishes,” Kyle said, amused. 

“What does Kyle say?” 

Kyle heaved a sigh and tilted his head to the side. 

“Kyle would say that there’s no point wishing on a shooting star, because it’s just a piece of rock that is travelling through the atmosphere and-!” 

“Geez, you’re so romantic.” 

Kyle laughed.

“Don’t you have any wish?” Kenny asked, but Kyle shrugged. There was a crinkle at the corner of Kyle’s eyes that betrayed his real emotions. 

“Nah,” Kyle replied. Kenny shook his head and went back to stargazing. 

“I already have what I wish for,” Kyle whispered, and if his cheeks turned red, it’s too dark to notice. Kenny felt like grinning. 

“I guess you’re right,” Kenny said, pulling himself up again. He leaned over him, and Kyle’s heartbeat quickened. “I don’t need to wish upon a star either,” Kenny said and kissed Kyle on the lips. 


End file.
